Typically, an electrical box is used to support and contain electrical devices and wiring in a convenient manner. The electrical box protects the wiring and electrical devices contained therein. A cover plate is typically provided to protect the wiring and associated electrical devices to militate against accidental electrocution of a user. The box is typically connected to a joist or other structural component of a building.
The typical electric box has an industry standard opening on one side to receive a standard electrical device such as a receptacle or a switch, for example. A box configured to receive one such electrical device is commonly referred to as a single-gang or standard size electrical box. In some instances, the interior space of the electrical box is not sufficiently large to receive the electrical device and the wiring connected thereto; or the limited interior space of the box creates difficulty for a technician to complete the wiring connections and attach the electrical device to the box.
Prior art electrical boxes such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,101 to Ware, U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,785 to Kinney et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,260 to Bauer include a lateral portion extending from one side of the box to provide additional interior space to house the electrical device and the wiring connected thereto. Such prior art boxes typically include a lid adapted to cover the opening to the lateral portion of the box. However, the prior art electrical boxes either do not provide a lid integrally attached to the box, which causes inefficiency in the inventorying and the installation of the box; or the lid is attached to the box in a manner that restricts access to the interior space of the box which impedes the technician from efficiently completing the required wiring connections.
It would be desirable to produce an electrical box including a lateral portion and a lid therefore which facilitates the installation of an electrical device and the completion of associated electrical connections within the electrical box.